1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating and flying aircraft in the air.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical prior art is a balloon 1 as shown in FIG. 15. The balloon 1 comprises a spherical envelope filled with a gas with a specific gravity less than that of air and a carriage basket 3 suspended from the envelope for carrying a crew.
A further prior art shown in FIG. 16 discloses a balloon 4 which comprises a spheroidal envelope filled with a gas with a specific gravity less than that of air, and a carriage basket hung from the envelope for carrying a crew.
In these prior arts shown in FIGS. 15 and 16, since the envelopes 2, 5 are spherical or spheroidal, flying speed of these balloons are not able to be enhanced. Further, in these prior arts, there has not been considered to make use of wind to increase buoyancy or aerodynamic lift for the balloons.
FIG. 17 is a perspective view of a further prior art. The prior art relates to an airplane, which obtains thrust by driving a propeller 8 rotationally, and aerodynamic lift by means of a wing 9.
In this kind of airplane shown in FIG. 17, if any trouble should occur with the propeller 8, the aerodynamic lift might not be generated by means of the wing 9, which causes a severe accident of the airplane crash.